Eternal Nightmare
by specterwolf3
Summary: la pesadilla, manifestación del los miedos que altera los sentidos de la persona tanto en el sueño como la realidad, un titulo dado al único sobreviviente del experimento Blackblood, lleno del rencor, del odio, y de la venganza, su único enemigo conocido, temido y respetado entre soldados, odiado en las sombras, engañado por su carne y sangre, tiempo de cazar...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Arriba la pesadilla…

-Lugar desconocido-

(¿? Pov)

Estaba caminando por la cuidad, la noche es bella y silenciosa, ha y pocas luces, el color negro es muy hermoso, mi cara tiene una gran sonrisa, una macabra, siento como algo se mueve dentro de mi ser, mi sangre empieza a arder, deseo matar, ver como el precioso liquido de la vida se escapa, quiero ver a mi presa huir con heridas letales para ella, quiero ver como acaba arrinconada, su corazón latir desesperadamente tratando de recuperarse de todo esto, quiero destrozarla miembro por miembro por todo lo que causa, mis enemigos son muchos, no sabemos nada de ellos, solo que son una amenaza, una amenaza que debemos erradicar, a como dé lugar, ahora todo está en calma de a momento, el mundo a pesar de pasar por esto, como millones de vidas nacen y mueren constantemente es como si fuera ignorante de ello, la ignorancia parece darles felicidad, mi brazo derecho tiembla, se mueven zarcillos debajo de mi piel, en mi carne, fruto de eso, como mis huesos se mueven, se re acomodan para el mayor aprovechamiento de la posible caza, mis dientes se vuelven caninos, mis venas se notan negras debajo de mi gabardina negra raída y algo rota que traigo encima, el sonido de mis botas se detiene…se escuchan más pasos, de la menos unas 15 personas.

De las sombras salen pandilleros, parecen ser hombres de al menos unos 19 años en adelante, los clásicos pucks sin valor, gusanos de carne que no valen la pena matar, solo son desperdicio, nada en especial, el más intimidante parece tener unos 25 o 27, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones a ego con cadenas atadas a los bolsillos botas de cuerina marrón claro, guantes sin dedos con los símbolos de calaveras en ellas manoplas de metal con pinchos, una cadena de oro en el cuello, pendientes de plata o diamante en los oídos, sonrío de manera burlona una mujer vestida como una puta cualquiera estaba a su lado, sentí como me agarraron por atrás y el filo de una navaja en mi cuello, e idiota que me "atrapo" apestaba a alcohol barato, estaba sonriendo de manera sádica, veo que cada uno de los quince trozos de mierda tienen algún tubo o bate como arma, patético, como si esto fuera suficiente como para hacerme algún rasguño siquiera….

-Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, un pequeño niño está solo, están no son horas para que salgas a dar un paseo-dijo el líder de las mierdecillas, veamos que pueden hacer antes de morir…

-Mátalos de una vez, esto es molesto, muy molesto-dijo una voz en mi cabeza, era ronca y grotesca, como la de una bestia sacada de una pesadilla, todo a su tiempo, pensé.

-Es verdad, no deberían estar aquí-dije con voz tranquila y pausada, ellos se callaron para echarse a reír descontroladamente, en verdad van a morir….

-Ohhh en serio, bueno, como somos tus hermanos mayores te llevaremos a tu casa, solo préstanos dinero para el taxi ¿Qué te parece?-dijo el líder confiado, solo chiste en molestia absoluta y aburrimiento.

-Tengo una idea mejor, porque no se van a tomar por culo, se largan de aquí antes de los descuartice y los tire por ahí-les dije con la voz sádica y algo gutural, mis cuerdas vocales se están retorciendo, quiero devorarlos, mi boca se hace agua al recordar el sabor cobre de la sangre y la carne jugosa y suave.

-Respuesta incorrecta bye bye-dijo el que me sujeto y corto mi garganta de golpe, la sangre salía a borbotones, algunos se reían de esto y otros solo apartaron la mirada de la escena, el líder se río más fuerte que antes, mi cuerpo cayo, jejejeje, ya son míos.

-Debiste hacerme caso mocoso, busca algo de valor, larguémonos de aquí-dijo, el mismo que me asesino se agacho a mi altura y extendió su mano para meterla en mis ropas para buscar algo que pudiera sacarme pero cuando estaba a centímetros de mi bolsillo, le agarre el brazo con fuerza bruta, tanta que le quebré los huesos de la muñeca, lo solté para ver la sorpresa en sus rostros ahora asustados, no me detuve ahí, lo agarre de la muñeca y le extendí el brazo para doblárselo y quebrárselo con un sonoro crack, le agarre la cara y la estampe siete veces contra el suelo, la sangre, los dientes y los gritos resonaron en el lugar luego lo alcé una vez más y con el cuchillo de mi ejecutor para meterla de golpe en su garganta que se estaba retorciendo, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, sonreí, empecé a cortar muy despacio observando cómo su caliente sangre brotaba de su cuello ahora abierto, lo deje caer unos segundos después de terminar mi obra, mi risa hizo eco sobre los demás, me levante y los mire con la misma sonrisa sádica lista para la masacre.

-¿Quién sigue?-algunos se quedaron quietos, pero unos cinco de ellos tomaron confianza, tomaron carrera para darme en la cabeza o torso con los tubos que portaban, solo me moví a la derecha de ellos y con un sonoro crack le atravesé todo el pecho al más cercano, levante su cuerpo de a poco con ambas manos y lo partí en dos, se quedaron duros, al siguiente o tome de ambos brazos para quitárselos y usarlos en el cómo bate o porras, aplaste su cabeza de un golpe que lo arrojo al suelo y un pie lo aplasto cual huevo, los otros dos les quite la cabeza de un saque fuerte y sádico, los demás estaban temblando de esto, solo me reí y reí, es tan dulce ver como el lobo huye cuando ve una criatura con colmillos más fuertes y macabros que los suyos, el ultimo retrocedió lentamente como si esto no me diera cuenta o lo ignorara pero no fue así, salte sobre él y lo derribe, me levante y lo tome de una pierna para moverlo como yo-yo y estamparlo contra el suelo, rompí los huesos de su espalda, le disloque la pierna, y murió cuando le quebré el cuello con una severa serie de contusiones cerebrales, tire el cuerpo junto a los otros, mire a los restantes sonriendo.

-Deberían correr, pero no importa, morirán esta misma noche-dije de manera definitiva sin una sonrisa, solo impasibilidad y frialdad, ellos salieron corriendo, mis músculos se tensan el zarcillo se mueve violentamente dentro de mí, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo posee, mis brazos se extendieron, las venas negras se mostraron, una especie de barro o gusanos negros se movieron sobre mi piel hasta mis hombros, se trasformaron, cuchillas de hueso pálido níveo alrededor de mi brazo hasta mi hombro, en vez de dedos tenía ahora largas hojas negras con venas rojas que brillaban un poco con luz etérea propia, mis propios ojos también brillaban de este color, pero de golpe mi brazo derecho se retorció y en mi antebrazo se abría una especie de cuenca tan grande hasta mi codo comenzando a ¼ de mi muñeca que broto un ojo con esclerótica negra y el iris rojo sangre y ranura da como un gato o algún bestia, se escucho de nuevo la voz demencial.

-Jajajaja es hora de matar y devorar-dijo con deleite puro, tome carrera y salte hacia las paredes para agarrarme a ellas y seguir saltando, tengo sus olores, no van a escapar de mí así como así. Escuche a un grupo de cinco correr pero dos cayeron y fueron abandonadnos el que fue más lento se hallo con mis armas clavadas en su vientre y abrirlo de lado dejando caer todo su interior, el otro trato de escapar pero lo alcance lo corte por la mitad desde la cintura hasta su cuello, seguí mi persecución de los otros tres que se metieron a un callejón sin salida, uno de ellos saco un revolver y disparo, disparo, disparo pero el miedo era tal que fallaba cada uno de ellos, me acerque caminando hacia el tranquilamente, y cuando estaba cerca le atravesé las cuencas de los ojos y toda la parte superior de su cara con mis cuchillas, los otros pidieron clemencia pero no se las daré, no la tuvieron conmigo y de seguro con los anteriores a mí, porque carajo la tendría con ellos, me lance sobre el más cercano, el de la izquierda y lo corte en trozos con dos tajos de mis garras, el del medio le atravesé el pecho y abrí su caja torácica para dejarlo morirse desangrado mientras que el ultimo salió corriendo despavorido pero un tentáculo negro con venas en rojo sangre salió disparado de mi espalda para agárralo y levantarlo varios metros del suelo, el sujeto llora y pide por favor que lo deje ir, que nunca quiso esto, que era un buen chico, mierdas por el estilo que no me interesa escuchar, salieron otros dos tentáculos de mi espalda, mi sonrisa volvió mucho más sanguinaria y estos apéndices se retorcieron violentamente, las cabezas se hicieron un poco más redondas y se abrieron dejando expuestas unas bocas, la primera tenía muchos colmillos de diversos tamaños, my agudos y uno encima de otro, dos ojos brillantes deseoso de descuartizarlo le miraron a la cara y silbo de manera amenazante, el otro era mucho más voluminoso y picos gruesos salieron a un lado de su cabeza y en su mentón, cuatro anchos y grandes colmillos estaban en su boca, sus ojos son más grandes y tiene la pupila dilatada y ranura da, el sonido de su boca es muy ronco.

-No me molestes con tu mierda, solo muere-y mis dos serpientes lo empezaron a devorar, la primera daba rápidos mordiscos que dejaban serias heridas sangrantes mientras que la otra arrancaba trozos de su carne enormes para tragar enteros, cayó en varios trozos quedando solo el torso a medias y un brazo colgando, luego salte con mis tentáculos agarrándose e impulsándome para ganar más velocidad pude llegar a un auto de alta gama, un mustang GT500 que estaba corriendo, solo salte de techo en techo para caer sobre su techo y con las cuchillas como si fuera manteca derretida siendo apuñalada por un cuchillo al rojo vivo, saque al tipo y aplaste el volante con mi pie, el auto perdió el control y se estrello contra una pared de una fábrica, la mujer que estaba con el inútil murió en el impacto, el tipo salió con un brazo quebrado y completamente roto en la unión del antebrazo con el resto y su hombro estaba dislocado, por mi parte solo había saltado antes de la colisión y caí varios metros detrás, me levante y me le acerque, mis hojas friccionándose entre sí generando unas cuantas chispas, la sangre en mi cara y ropa, trato de correr pero mi tentáculo le arranco la pierna, cayó y se arrastro quejándose y el otro apéndice lo agarro por la espalda y lo dejo colgado a mi merced, sin pensarlo empecé a cortar, tajos largos y profundos provocando hemorragias, atravesé su vientre y rasgue de abajo hasta su cuello, luego metí las dos manos y lo partí de lado dejando dos mitades limpias tiradas sobre el asfalto, los demás solo escaparon por mero aburrimiento de mi parte, porque puedo darles caza en cualquier momento, pero como no se defiende, solo huyen es algo muy penoso y molesto, ahhh deseo una verdadera cacería, solo ellos pueden hacer que mi sangre hierva, llevar mi cuerpo al límite, romperlo, destruirlo para crear uno nuevo capaz de más, mucho más con el único objetivo de destruirlos después de lo que me hicieron, sentí algo vibrando en mi bolsillo, metí mi mano de nuevo "normal" dejando la otra aun cambiada con el ojo mirando aburrido o con fiaca y algo de sueño, cerro ese ojo y escucho en mi cabeza como algo duerme y ronca suavemente, mire quien estaba llamándome, era mi superior.

-Overlod, aquí Nightmare-dije con voz fría y clara, espere acciones a tomar.

-Nightmare, dirígete hacia Charlie 2-5-7, el águila llego, es hora de ir hacia tu destino, y Nightmare….muéstrales el verdadero dolor a esas perras, sin compasión, sin misericordia, mátalos a todos, suerte-fueron las palabras de mi superior, esta tal vez sería la última vez que escucharía sus palabras, solo sonreí para empezar a reírme de manera sádica, un paso más cerca de mis presas, bestias que me la arrebataron, ahora es mi turno, mi turno de matarlos, de quitarles a sus hermanos u hermanas, tiempo para cercenar y descuartizar, para escucharlas gritar de desesperación, del martirio sufrido y mucho más tiempo para mi venganza….

Con ese pensamiento solo camine hacia mi destino a paso lento.

-Me pregunto…si ustedes pandoras serán lo suficiente como para hacerme frente, si son como el monstruo sonriente jejejeje-seguí mi camino bañado en sangre, aquí comenzó mi guerra, una guerra contra mis presas, los Nova, contra los humanos que son tiranos también conocidos como Chevalier, contra sus perros, contra las Pandoras que no saben nada de la batalla y lo que se debe hacer, contra aquellos que mataron a mi hermana, la única familia que me amaba, contra mi carne y sangre, pero más que nada, esta noche, bajo una luna de sangre, comenzó mi guerra y al mismo tiempo, comenzó mi redención….

n/a:hola como están? Espero que bien, aquí mi nuevo trabajo sobre otra gran serie, ya se, ya se, ya se, muy macabro o morboso, pero así será, duro, negro, sádico pero no siempre, este personaje ya deben saber quién es por las palabras que dice, y se volvió oscuro por su venganza, esta es su historia, ¿Podrá concretar el anhelo de venganza y asesinato o encontrara algo más importante que su genocidio personal? ¿Cuáles serán sus aliados? ¿Podrá confiar en ellos? ¿De dónde vino su poder, que es en realidad? Deben ser pacientes jejeje

Se despide Specterwolf3, buenas noches.


	2. Capitulo 2:Llegada a West Genetics

Capitulo 2: Llegada a West Genetics

-Lugar desconocido-

En Japón, a las afueras de Shintoshi precisamente en una base militar adherida a Chevalier, se encontraba en su cuarto un soldado de cabello negro, semidesnudo que recién salía de una ducha de agua fría, su cuerpo cincelado, músculos bien definidos pero tampoco demasiados, la mezcla perfecta de fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, varias cicatrices de cortes iban desde los hombros, antebrazos, pecho y bajo vientre dándole un toque seductor si no fuera por las venas negras, garras, cuchillas pequeñas que sobresalían de su brazo izquierdo y una especie de ranura en este brazo, con un coloración negruzca rojiza hasta su hombro, varios músculos parecían moverse de forma antinatural en su interior pero el chico soldado de no más de 15 años parecía no sentirlo o ignorarlo, en su cama estaba un uniforme de su próximo lugar de estadía durante los siguientes 5 años, esa misma mañana partiría hacia donde su hermana estuvo hace años cuando aún estaba viva, un cuadro con la foto de ambos era la única decoración en su habitación, se sentó con una lata de Coca-Cola en su mano "normal" y estaba bebiendo perdido en sus pensamientos..

-{¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?}-fue una voz que resonó en su mente, la gente normal ya estaría corriendo desesperada como pollo sin cabeza pero el chico ya vio cosas peores en sus 15 años de vida, estaba más que acostumbrado, soltando un suspiro dijo en voz alta como si hablara con alguien en la habitación pero era más que obvio que estaba solo.

-Nada importante, solo curiosidad de cómo serán mis nuevos "compañeros de armas" y si podre encontrar a alguna pandora que sea fuerte y disfrutar de un buen combate, aun quiero volver a pelear con Smile…-su voz era sosa y aburrida pero había un deje de melancolía, de reflexión…

-{Eso no es todo lo que está en tu cabeza, se nota ¿Quieres hablar de ello}-pregunto con suavidad la voz, aunque no dejo de sonar ronca y gutural, el chico se detuvo a pensar durante un minuto para luego volver a hablar.

-Es sobre las palabras que me dijo mi onee-san hace mucho, me dijo…que ese lugar era muy bonito, que había mucha gente fuerte y digna de respeto pero que también eran muy amables, me pregunto si encontrare gente así, o si solo serán más perros sarnosos que luchan entre sí por algo tan estúpido como rango o reconocimiento..-fueron las palabras del chico, la voz interior se quedo en silencio, pensando en las palabras que debería decir, claro está que la suavidad no era su campo, pero no perdía nada la intentarlo y ambos lo sabían luego de años en compartir un cuerpo.

-{Mira Kazuya, palabras suaves y bonitas no diré, me repugnan y dan ganas de vomitar, te la hare fácil y corta, haz lo que debas hacer, si a los demás les gusta bien, sino que se vayan a tomar por culo y fin del asunto, si alguien cree que debes rebajarte solo córtalo en dos, asegúrate de cortar de arriba a abajo así brota más la sangre}-esas fueron sus palabras, el chico solo se calló para estallar en una risa sociópata y desquiciada como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste en mucho tiempo..

-No puedo creer que en verdad dijiste esa mierda…Paras tu no cambiaras, el mismo ser cínico, bastardo, belicista, arrogante que ha estado conmigo desde ese día, jajaja en verdad te lo agradezco, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado mientras terminaba su lata de gaseosa, su compañero interior ahora conocido como Paras se río macabramente en su cabeza.

-{Jejejeje no me culpes por tener un gusto por la sangre, es tan intoxicante, tan embriagadora, es como una puta droga que no puedes dejar..}-Kazuya solo rodo los ojos ante las divagaciones de su emrrr…"parasito" por ponerlo en un término suave. Levanto la mirada para ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran las 2:30 am, estuvo un buen rato entrenado sus habilidades, suspiro resignado y se metió en su cama para descansar un par de horas, no tenía mucho antes de irse hacia Genetics.

-{Eso te pasa por entrenar más de lo debido}-le reprendió Paras.

-Ahh cierra el culo, no me pase-le dijo molesto con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormirse pero la voz de Paras no ayudaba mucho…

-{En primera no tengo culo, no necesito algo así, en segunda estar 8 horas y media en un entrenamiento espartano si es pasarse, ahora jódete por imbécil}-le dijo Paras con falsa molestia, estaba muy bien oculta su diversión, excepto para Kazuha que sonrió con sorna.

-Cállate, tu disfrutas tanto o más del combate simulado que yo, además diem que en verdad no gozaste cuando le arrancamos las cabezas a esos nova tipo-R-le dijo divertido, Paras solo fingió ignorancia.

-{Sí, sí, sí, sí, lo que tu digas hombre, vete a dormir de una vez, buenas noches}-se despidió de su "huésped".

-Buenas noches-fue lo último que dijo antes de al fin meterse en el mundo de los sueños…

-Salto de tiempo, 4 horas después, 7:30 am-

Fuera de la base estaba Kazuya vestido como civil, una chaqueta negra hasta la cintura con cuello de piel blanca, en la espalda tenía unas alas en rojo sangre pero de armas, había seis en cada ala, en su hombro izquierdo de arriba abajo estaban un M16A2, un Dragunov svd, una ak-47, una pistola Heckler & Hock 9mm y una navaja mariposa, en la otra ala estaban un rifle Barret m82-r, una ametralladora ligera M-60, una escopeta Spas-12, un revolver Taurus 454 magnum y un cuchillo de caza, para rematar en medio de ambas "alas" estaba el símbolo del biohazard, unos jeans azules oscuros con varios cortes irregulares horizontales y verticales, unas zapatillas de montaña y las clásicas "chapas" de soldado con su información, a su lado una simple maleta con algunas de sus pertenencias, pero lo que más resaltaba era el imponente Chevrolet camaro ss negro con franjas rojas como si fueran cortes por garras en el capo y en la puerta del conductor, Kazuya solo sonrío ante su auto, la voz de Paras resonó en su mente de nuevo.

-{Wow, sí que no escatimaste en gastos con esta cosa, no creí que el sueldo de un soldado daba para esta clase de lujos}-le dijo impresionado, Kazuya no estaba tan impresionado por este vehículo, al fin y al cabo había muchos más que podrían valer fácil tres o cuatro veces más que este.

-{La verdad no es que tenga un sueldo bastante gordo, es solo que no soy de gastar mucho, y con el tiempo el dinero ganado se acumula, además como extra he estado trabajando de esto desde los 6 años, así que es más que obvio que tengo un buen billete guardado en el banco}-respondió mentalmente.

-{Entiendo, ahora lo importante, dónde mierda vamos a las 7:30 de la mañana, sabes que solo quiero dormir más, odio despertar a estas horas}-le dijo Paras irritado.

-{Bueno, ahora que oficialmente deje de ser soldado para volverme civil debo ir a mi departamento en la ciudad y dejar mi auto, desde ahí debo ir todo el camino derecho a West, duerme mientras tanto, dudo mucho que te interese un aburrido paseo en coche hasta nuestro destino}-dijo Kazuya mientras guardaba su maleta en el maletero y se metía para encender su auto, cuando lo hizo el motor rugió de manera feroz sacándole una sonrisa, Paras se río ante su diversión.

-{Bahh, sin sangre no es nada divertido}-fue su respuesta, su compañero solo chisto en molestia.

-{Cállate y vete a dormir de una buena vez mierda}-le dijo mientras emprendía su viaje de 150 km hasta la ciudad, estaban a las afueras de esta al fin y al cabo.

-Salto de tiempo, dos horas después, entrada West Genetics-

(Kazuya Pov)

Bueno aquí estoy, luego de años de escuchar a mi hermana sobre este lugar, donde conoció a sus amigas, donde paso buenos momentos, donde entreno para convertirse en la pandora que logro ser, y mucho más…ahora es mi turno, luego de ir a mi departamento, regalo de Overlord por un buen trabajo en una de las misiones de clase S lo obtuve, pero no era mucho, lo simple, justo y necesario, y uno que otro lujito para darle algo de vida al lugar, pero no creo que pueda estar ahí mucho tiempo, ya que mi estadía casi permanente será aquí, ahora llevo el uniforme, una chaqueta color marrón caqui con líneas negras en el cuello hasta mis muñecas, por debajo camisa blanca con corbata roja, pantalones de vestir de un azul oscuro/noche y zapatos negros, bastante molesto ya que no permite muchos movimientos para mi gusto, además de ser inútil si quiero llevar algún arma, ni modo, me tendré que conformar por ahora, al menos esta limpio, eso ya es algo, hasta que lo tiñe de rojo…..

Con eso en mente y mi compañero dormido con sus sonoros ronquidos en mi cabeza avanzo lentamente mirando el lugar, no se diferencia mucho de un campus normal, salvo por los diversos domos o mini estadios en las lejanías de las instalaciones principales, ya tendré tiempo de explorar y conocer mi nuevo lugar, por ahora debo entregar mis papeles, ir a mi cuarto y desempacar, luego podre explorar un poco. Camine despacio mirando el lugar con desinterés hasta que escuche algunos sonidos de metal chocando contra metal, a lo lejos había varias personas pero estaban muy dispersas y algo temerosas, tanto pandoras como limiters, la razón, una batalla bastante encarnizada, eran dos las que luchaban e intentaban lastimar muy mal a su oponente, y después yo soy el loco sádico asesino…

Una era una pelirroja de ojos color negro con el cabello del tono rojo algo oscuro, como vino, dos colas atadas por cintas negras a ambos lados de la cabeza, el uniforme de las mujeres, falda corta, medias hasta los muslos, zapatos negros con tacón bajo, y el resto del color de un bordo oscuro excepto el cuello y los puños que eran blancos y un moño de un azul oscuro en el cuello en vez de corbata, volaban a su lado cuatro cadenas largas, en el extremo de las mismas parecían ser cabezas de flechas bastante filosas a simple vista, sus ojos eran d puro sadismo y un deseo por la violencia, su enemiga era una rubia alta, lentes, ojos azules un gran busto resaltado por el escote de su uniforme que era lo mismo solo que era de un rojo carmesí con una larga falda hasta los pies dejando ver botas militares de un marrón claro, en sus manos una gran hoja bastante voluminosa, su mirada era fría, carente de emociones pero estaba esa determinación por derrotar a su oponente sin importar que tan fuerte sea, me está gustando esta chica….

-{Snifff….snifff mi Kazuya se esta enamorando, sniff crecen tan rápido}-y ahí está la voz molesta de Paras lista para joderme el día.

-{Y yo creí que estaría tranquilo al menos medio día, ni modo, soñar no es nada malo..}-le dije exasperado por la forma en que le fascina molestarme con cada pequeña cosa en mi vida.

-{Shh que la cosa se puso buena, joder donde hay palomitas bañadas en sesos y vísceras cuando las quieres…}-deje de lado las molestias de Paras para ver que en efecto la pelea estaba subiendo de tono, la rubia esquivaba las cadenas que cortaba la tierra y el aire como si nada, pero la pelirroja no se quedaba atrás, no, así como las cadenas volaban con velocidad de nuevo regresaban a ella para protegerla de los tajos precisos y letales de su oponente, saltaba hacia atrás y repetía el proceso, luego de un rato de este bizarro juego del gato y el ratón la rubia acelero más aun su velocidad, no creí que usarían habilidades de gama alta, hace un rato que no veía el Accel Turn, no recuerdo que era tan lento, estoy tan acostumbrado al Ilusión, al Tempest, y las variables más veloces de Accel que esto es muy simple para mí, pero ella a pesar de estar verde muestra habilidad, se mueve con velocidad y se detiene muy pocos segundos dejando un huella de su imagen de manera residual, es casi como un mini Tempest, pero todavía tiene un error fatal que debe corregir, hace ruido y el aire cortante la delata enseguida, quiere confundirla pero su enemiga al tener armas de medio-largo alcance con una posibilidad de ataque de varios ángulos a la vez logra compensar esa desventaja que tiene a menos que use todas las cadenas a la vez en un intento desesperado o en un ataque de rabia y deje un enorme hueco en su ya delgada defensa.

-{Muy bien analizado mi estimado amigo, cosa que hizo justo ahora mientras dabas esa aburrida explicación, eso es lo que hizo la pelirroja, molesta como un perro rabioso dejo aberturas, la rubia lo aprovecho y mira, le hizo cuatro tajos profundos en el cuerpo, dos en los brazos y dos en el pecho, más precisamente encima de los pulmones}-es verdad, ahora esta caída y las cadenas la rodean de manera protectora, pero su rabia puede más, la energía de los estigmas se puede sentir, esta forzándolos a madurar y poder acceder a esa forma incompleta, esa armadura anti-freezing de los Nova, pero solo dura tres minutos de mierda, aunque como bono da buenas bonificaciones de poder ofensivo, la velocidad, el poder de fuego, la resistencia aumenta en grandes medidas. Veo como la rubia lentamente está siendo apaleada y obligada a retroceder hasta terminar en el suelo por un fiero golpe de las seis cadenas que la aplastaron y luego dos de ellas la levantan en el aire sosteniéndola mientras su dueña se reía y decía que había derrotado a la Reina Intocable para seguir cacareando sobre su enemiga caída, tch, esto es molesto, bueno, soy un loco psicópata, no me importa si acabo descuartizando a mi enemigo pero tampoco soy así, jamás lo he humillado, es más, le di una oportunidad para defenderse o escapar, como con el grupo de esos gamberros sin valor de hace dos días, pero esta mocosa en verdad se está pasando, siento como mi carne se está moviendo dentro de mí, los huesos se están reacomodando, mi ADN se está alterando a sí mismo, Paras esta gruñendo en desafío y deseo de derramar sangre, pero antes de que pudiera moverme en consecuencia la rubia aprieta sus puños y los dientes y de golpe esa armadura esta en ella cubriendo la ropa desaliñada y echa harapos por la batalla, su arma, esa cuchilla amorfa y grande de un costado como el hacha de un verdugo y larga y fina del otro cual espada pero juntas ahora está unida a uno de sus brazos por medio de la muñeca, se levanta y camina hacia su enemiga que está sorprendida de que aún pueda pelear, y usando algo que los de segundo año no verían, uso el doble Accel y se lanzo contra la desprevenida presa, tajos cortos y casi letales, hombro derecho, estomago, vientre, muslo, cuello, cara, ojo izquierdo, pectoral izquierdo a derecho y un último corte debajo del anterior para terminar agachada con su arma tocando el suelo sin una gota de sangre, un segundo y su enemiga cayó al suelo derrotada por completo, parece que había terminado pero de nuevo esta mujer me sorprende ya que se acerco con el arma levantada hacia su oponente derrotado, indefenso, esto es demasiado, me moví delante de ella sin temor cosa que pareció aterrar a los alumnos, parece que debo demostrar que puedo hacer.

-Oye, esto es suficiente, ella ya perdí-pero no pude terminar por que tuve que detener su hoja que iba directo hacia mi cara, mi mamo derecha está sangrando profundamente por el corte en la palma pero esto solo basto para encender mi frenesí, no me pienso contener.

-{Jajajaja ya era hora, quiero ver la sangre llover, es tiempo de divertirse Nightmare…}-dijo Paras emocionado y con una voz ronca, casi bestial en mi cabeza, mi sonrisa se hizo grande y demencial.

-{Tu lo has dicho Paras, es hora de divertirse un rato con esta pandora, veamos que puede hacer}-le respondí, con fuerza tome la hoja de la chica sorprendida con ambas manos y la lance hacia una pared destruyéndola, por desgracia eso era un salón, al menos no lastime a nadie como veo pero no es momento de esto, ya que ella estaba casi delante de mi aunque mis reflejos son mejores esquive cada tajo que lanzo con facilidad, su error fue un corte o intento en mi pecho que respondí con un golpe en la punta de la hoja que estaba curvada para dicho corte y mandarla a enterrarse en el suelo, salte sobre la hoja y su dueña para caer detrás y una patada en los riñones para despedirla varios metros de mi, ahora con espacio llame a mis armas más usadas, mis brazos se llenaron con los zarcillos negros que pulularon en cuestión de segundos y las venas negras cubiertas por otras rojo sangre-carmesí que brillaba y mis dedos una ve humanos ahora eran garras que brillaban bajo la luz del sol, cada adolescente esta morbosamente sorprendido por esto, hasta escuche murmullos sobre un nuevo tipo de limiter o pandora, incluso un nuevo tipo de soldado contra los Nova, pero ahora eso no importa, mi oponente esta frente a mí, su cuchilla esta ahora un poco resquebrajada y maltratada de seguro por como la agarre y como la golpee, no aguantara mucho, eso es seguro, además su tiempo se está acabando, siento mi brazo izquierdo romperse de adentro hacia afuera y la cuenca antes vacía se abre para mostrar el ojo de mi parasito amigo, su esclerótica es negra total con las venas inyectadas en sangre, el color de su iris es rojo carmesí y esta ranurada como bestia, se puede escuchar la risa fría y letal emanar de ella, como hace para hablar sin boca no tengo ni idea..

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que la perra quiere jugar, que te parece Kazuya, ¿Merece nuestro tiempo?-me pregunto e ignore cada comentario que vino de los alumnos cercanos.

-No lo creo, ya está cansada por la anterior batalla, esta lastimada y su modo pandora no aguantara mucho más, solo es cuestión de segundos para que caiga además de que tenemos compañía…-dije con la voz neutra y carente de emociones ya que a un lado de la rubia estaban dos profesoras, una con una larga alabarda y la cuchilla apuntando a su cuello mientras que la otra tiene dos puñales y uno también dirigido hacia su garganta…esto no se ve nada bonito.

-{Si, es cierto, o llueve sangre, o aquí acaba todo, bahhh, justo cuando podía divertirme un poco}-fue lo que dijo Paras, estaba irritado por esto, solo me reí entre dientes.

-{Ya tendrás oportunidad de volver a combatir y sentir la sangre en tu piel, lo prometo}-le asegure a mi amigo, este rechisto pero callo, ahora volvamos a ver qué paso. Puedo ver como una de las profesoras, las de las dagas esta dirigiendo unas palabras contra la chica que está completamente inmóvil pero no miedosa, sino preparada pero durante unos segundos de tensión ya que después de casi nada o una amenaza silenciosa la chica desactivo su modo pandora y volvió a sus harapos dejando una parte de su cuerpo expuesto peor no pareció afectarle, bahhh, esto ya no es mi problema, me di vuelta para irme….

-Espera ahí-dijo una voz fuerte, es la profesora de la alabarda, tiene el cabello de un tono castaño oscuro y ojos negros, camisa blanca que resalta su buen busto y se pega su cintura de reloj de arena, falda de oficinista hasta los muslos, medias de encaje negro, zapatos a juego, estaba caminando hacia mi pero se detuvo cuando vio mis "brazos", se puso un poco en alerta pero inmediatamente se calmo por alguna razón, igual no volví mis brazos a la normalidad, esto solo es una mala señal en mi diccionario al menos por el momento.

-Quieto chico, no hace falta estar en guardia, ya todo paso-dijo la segunda que le seguía de cerca, de cabello larga en una cola de caballo con ojos azules, una bata larga de laboratorio y debajo una camisa lila suave, falda corta hasta por encima de los muslos pero tampoco es una minifalda, medias de red claras y botas marrones claras o caqui eran su vestimenta, a lo lejos la rubia estaba siendo escoltada por otros profesores, me quede viendo a ambas mujeres ahora delante de mí, las dos miraban mis apéndices como si quisieran saber qué carajo paso o de donde salieron, parecen que están pensando en algo furiosamente hasta que algo hace click en sus cabezas y su mirada cambio de golpe, parece lastima y compasión…o vergüenza pero no para mi…sino para ellas mismas, hasta creo que veo lagrimas no derramadas en sus ojos, bajo la mirada ya que tengo una muy buena idea de lo que está pasando por su mente en este momento pero eso no importa, no ahora, pasaron años desde eso….

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día porque tengo cosas que hacer, entre ellas ver a la hermana Margaret en su oficina-dije con voz ronca y fría, en mi cabeza Paras solo gimió lastimeramente como si algo lo molestara, bueno es algo comprensible, el nació de mí, es una parte de mi, o sea que está en sintonía con mis emociones y psique de cierta manera.

-{Hey Kazuya…}-el no está acostumbrado a este tipo de interacción.

-{Déjalo Paras, no hacen falta palabras, entiendo perfectamente, pero te agradezco el gesto}-sonrió un poco de lado, aunque no pierde nada en intentarlo.

-Ahh disculpa...Sígueme te llevare a la oficina de la directora Margaret-dijo la de cabello largo y me fui con ella, la otra se quedo unos segundo viéndonos marchándonos para después seguir su propio camino, pero muchos estudiantes vieron esto, de seguro me van a molestar mucho, y eso en cuanto a mantener un perfil bajo…

Seguimos caminando unos minutos sin decir nada pero es más que obvio que ella quiere decir algo, una de las viejas amigas de mi hermana, cree que no la recuerdo pero no es así, recuerdo como ella y la otra profesora se juntaban con mi hermana para tomar algo juntas y divertirse, salir de todo y ser ellas mismas aunque sea por un rato, Elize Schmidtz y Yumi-Kim. Dos de las amigas más cercanas a Kazuha…ahora me encuentro caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso de West a paso lento pero constante con la profesora Elize, miro cada toque del campus, parece normal, pero no lo es, las apariencias engañan, y lo hacen a menudo…cinco minutos llevo para llevar a una gran puerta doble de madera de arce totalmente barnizada y pulida de manera casi ociosa o majestuosa con un celo que solo alguien obsesionado con la perfección le daría pero eso no importa, la profesora se despidió y me dijo en voz baja que si me necesita para hablar las puertas de su laboratorio están abiertas, le di una diminuta sonrisa y toque a la puerta de la reina, que en cierta manera es así, espere y escuche como me daban permiso para entrar, así lo hice y pude ver su interior, una librería llena de libros de psicología, filosofía, novelas de ciencia ficción, romance, política, economía, demás, una gran maseta con varias flores, orquídeas, margaritas, lavandas, rosas blancas y rojas, una dulce y agradable fragancia venia de cada una de ellas, varios cuadros colgados, en su mayoría de pandoras egresadas con sus compañeros limiters, entre ellas mi hermana pero lo raro es porque no tiene limiter, dijo que no lo necesitaba o que no era necesario en cierto sentido, nunca entendí eso, un gran escritorio de madera de caoba negra tapizado, un sillón de cuero rojo vino finamente lustrado, y después yo gasto en lujos innecesarios…

-{Esto es demasiado llamativo, si fuera de noche y hubiera humo esto pareciera la oficina de un jefe yakuza o algo, solo falta la botella de ron bacardi, el cenicero con los puros fumados y listo}-dijo divertido Paras, solo chasque mi lengua en molestia leve por esto.

-{Ohh vamos no seas pájaro de mal agüero, no pude divertirme allá atrás, al menos deja divertirme con esto}-fue su réplica molesta.

-{Entiendo, no hace falta molestarse tanto}-le dije en mi cabeza, a veces creo que voy a enloquecer de seguir hablando en mi cabeza a este paso acabare en la casa de la risa.

-{Eso si me gustaría ver, veamos cuanto tiempo aguantas en ese lugar enfermo y dejado de lado por todo y todos}-dijo de manera lúgubre.

-{Oy tampoco es el corredor de la muerte, no lo digas como si fuera la peor condena del mundo, ahora calla debo hablar con la pasa arrugada}-le dije y corte nuestro enlace, mire a la mujer que estaba sentada, parecía estar vestida con un largo tapado blanco con varias bordados en oro en las muñecas y los hombros junto con el bordado en el pecho en un color rojo oscuro o bordo que el llegaba por lo que puedo ver hasta los pies inclusive tapándolos, un sombrero con el mismo tono blanco y bordado cubre su cabello pero deja ver varios mechones de un tono negro azabache oscuro con algunas canas, su cara es seria y firme pero cuando me vio creo que pude notar un lejano recuerdo de unos bellos días, como si me viera no a mí, sino a ella, no pude evitar gruñir en molestia cosa que llamo su atención y la trajo de nuevo en sí, ella solo tosió y pidió disculpas y junto sus manos, luego dio una diminuta sonrisa y hablo.

-Bienvenido a West Genetics Kazuya, será un placer tenerte aquí, yo soy la directora, la Hermana Margaret, espero que encuentres tu estadía durante los siguientes cuatro años agradable….sé que no eres un alumno normal, eres un soldado pero aquí puedes relajarte, no vas a luchar al menos hasta tu segundo año-dijo con una sonrisa, solo di una depredadora a cambio, cosa que pareció no caerle muy bien.

-Se lo agradezco pero ahí se equivoca, vine aquí a buscar una compañera porque los perros sarnosos de Chevalier creen que de esa forma me controlaran, pero renuncie a ellos, no soy el títere de nadie y en cuanto a luchar está muy equivocada, luche toda mi vida, no me voy a detener, cuando allá un ataque responderé, me preparare y seré un soldado más, con su consentimiento o no, ni usted ni esos perros me dan ordenes, esta es mi propia guerra y ustedes no son solo nada más que piedras en el camino que quitare si son molestia, le ser sincero, vine aquí solo por las palabras de mi hermana, nada más, nada menos, no confió ni en usted, ni en los perros ni en Aoi Gengo, no soy el juguete de nadie, soy mi propio comandante, respetare sus reglas pero si alguien me amenaza o me provoca responderé y no me hare responsable de lo que les suceda por cometer esa estupidez, se donde están los cuartos de los primeros años, permiso y buenas tarde-me levante y camine hacia la puerta pero al momento de sujetar el picaporte me detuve y me quede para verla de reojo, pero solo pude mostrar mi ojo que brillo en un rojo macabro morboso lleno del deseo de destrucción.

-No puede pedirle a algo que vive para la matanza que no luche, por algo llevo el titulo de Nightmare…-dicho eso me fui de la oficina en silencio, inclusive aquí tratan de darme ordenes en cuanto a cómo batallar, no lo entienden, yo lucho a mi manera, mato a mi forma, ellos no me van a detener, esta es su guerra, pero lo es más la mía y yo no soy un recurso para usar a su antojo o disposición..

-{Bien dicho, le pusiste los puntos a la monjita jajaaja eso sí estuvo bueno, no veo esa clase de expresiones desde que le diste u puñetazo en la cara sacándole cuatro dientes al director de la junta en Chevalier hace unos años, su cara jajaja eso si fue divertido}-se reía descontroladamente Paras en mi cabeza, parece estar muy divertido con esos recuerdos.

-{No me culpes, el muy idiota me subestimo, cuestiono mis habilidades y dijo que era mejor tirar a la basura al proyecto BlackBlood, que fue una pérdida de tiempo}-al recordar la voz pomposa y grasienta de ese sujeto en verdad me arrepiento de darle un puñetazo con la mano normal, debí usar los warhammer o el espadón-sierra para cortar la pared detrás suyo y hacer que se orine encima y me mire con terror absoluto, en verdad me arrepiento, seguí caminado por el otro edificio que estaba delante pasando varios arbustos verdes muy cuidados y una pequeña fuente, este era el dormitorio de los primeros años me metí y era como un hotel cinco estrellas, tapiz, madera barnizada y pulida, una que otra máquina de sodas, las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores, subí hasta el segundo piso donde estaba mi habitación, la 201, puse la tarjeta en el escáner que recibí de la mujer encargada en la recepción y vi su interior, una tv pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas, una cama de dos plazas, un armario mediano en un lado de la habitación, dos mesitas de noche con lámparas, un escritorio con un ordenador, otra puerta abierta que dejaba ver un baño bastante limpio y esquipado, es muy bueno, demasiado…

-Hola vecino, sorprendido por esto ehh jejeje dijo una voz desde un lado de mi, me di vuelta para verlo, era blanco, rubio de cabello corto, ojos color miel, una sonrisa agradable o apacible, llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino, me ofreció la mano, cosa que acepte, parece sonreí mucho más.

-Mucho gusto vecino, parece que ya no estaré solo, bueno, tengo a mi bello ángel pero tener compañía de mi género de vez en cuando es bueno-dijo sonriendo y riendo un poco, me agrada este chico, es muy amable y educado.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kazuya, Aoi Kazuya, un placer-le dije con una sonrisa pequeña, el tenía una mayor.

-Mucho gusto Kazuya, mi nombre es Arthur, Arthur Crypton, el placer es mío, veo que eres nuevo, un primer año como yo- se presento Arthur, solo sonreí y después hablar unos minutos se despidió, dijo que tenía que ir donde su ángel para cuidarla, dijo que se había metido en una pelea y estaba en la enfermería, pero dijo que podíamos hablar más tarde en la cena y se despidió, me metí en mi cuarto de lujo y saque mi maleta para empezar a acomodar mis cosas aunque no tenía mucho en primer lugar ya que no me llevo mucho tiempo, como no tenia hambre directamente me fui a dormir esperando la mañana siguiente.

-En otros dormitorios-

(Normal Pov)

En un cuarto con escasa luz como para brindar un toque de erotismo y lujuria una mujer bastante hermosa estaba vestida con lencería bastante sugestiva, sentada en un sofá de cuero blanco con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra en medias de red negras, en su mano una copa de vino tinto, detrás de ella un chico con la botella, ella agito su vaso casi vacío y el chico respondió en consecuencia llenándola de nuevo, otro le dio un papel, una fotografía, el tercero estaba dándole un mensaje en los hombros, la mujer miro atentamente la foto y sonrió de manera depredadora como si hubiera visto un dulce muy suculento y apetitoso, se paso la lengua por sus labios.

-Eres un niño muy lindo, voy a disfrutar el devorarte Fufufu-dijo con la voz ronca y sensual para dejarse llevar por el abrazo de los tres hombres que la estaban acompañando esa noche…

-la mañana siguiente, salón de clases de los primeros años 1-C, 8:15 AM-

(Kazuya pov)

Estaba escuchando la clásica charla introductoria sobre las pandoras y limiters, detrás de mi estaba Arthur, ya me había presentado ganándome varios halagos de las chicas y algunos insultos bajos de los chicos, inclusive escuche como algunas a me habían marcado como su limiter, quisiera ver eso en verdad, una vez la clase termino se me acerco Arthur con otra chica que era e su tamaño, cabello corto de un tono marrón claro, ojos negros, sonrisa amable, piel blanca, linda, pero eso no basta para embobarme, se presento como la representante de la clase, Kaho Iragii, me saludo y nos fuimos los tres a la cafetería a buscar nuestro almuerzo, una vez llegamos era todo normal a excepción de la comida gourmet de cinco estrellas de varias regiones del mundo, comida holandesa, inglesa, americana, japonesa, rusa, europea, tailandesa, y demás, también no faltaba la cadena de comida rápida, las hamburguesas de la súper cadena Burger Queen, una gran cantidad de alumnos iban por ellas, tome una bandea con algo de takoyaki, udon y sopa de miso con una lata de coca-cola como bebida, me senté en una de las pocas mesas vacías y miraba el espectáculo gratuito de los alumnos luchando por una hamburguesa, esto era divertido hasta que Arthur y Kaho se acercaron con bandejas en las manos, Kaho se sentó n frente de mi y comenzó a comer un poco mientras que Arthur solo se despidió diciendo que no había servicio de catering en el ala medica, me quede con Kaho en un silencio cómodo siendo roto por los palillos de ambos hasta que ella suspiro de cansancio o algo.

-Muy bien, suficiente suspenso, dime y se sincero ¿Es verdad que luchaste contra la "Reina Intocable" por defender a Ganessa Roland?-fueron las palabras cortantes de Kaho que resonaron con fuerza en mis oídos, inclusive algunos que estaban cerca se detuvieron para poder escuchar nuestra conversación pero les lance una mirada de advertencia y seguían en sus cosas pero las brazas ya estaban encendidas, una mierda total…

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente Kaho?-le pregunte tranquilo e impasible mientras comía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella se enojo y golpeo un poco la mesa con las manos pero no lo suficiente como hacer una escena, sino lo suficiente como llamar mi atención, cosa que ganó.

-No te hagas el desinteresado conmigo, aquí todos saben de la reputación de la "Reina" de 2do año, Satellizer , nadie se mete con ella, ni pandoras ni limites, en especial limiters, pero tu pareces tener un deseo de muerte el afrentarte a ella, tienes mucha suerte de que no haya venido aquí por tu cabeza y de que las profesoras estuvieran ahí para ayudarte-dijo despotricando en mi contra como si fuera un mero mocoso que hizo algo malo, solo sonreí macabramente y dije con voz fría pero no lo suficiente para asustarla pero si lo suficiente como para hacerla callar y que me escuche.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, me enfrente a ella, quiere decir que puedo luchar, que puedo pelear….y que puedo ganar, esa chica me gusta, me gusta su determinación, su voluntad de hierro puro, ni tu ni nadie la ve como yo, ustedes ven un monstruo, algo que temer, yo veo una guerrera cuyo deseo de vencer es más poderoso que casi cualquier cosa, no le importo cuan lastimada estaba, cuan maltratado estaba su cuerpo, se levanto una y otra vez para demostrar su lugar sin importar cuán fuerte se había vuelto su enemigo, por eso carga el titulo de Reina, esa chica me gusta demasiado y quiero ver más de ello, quiero ver esos ojos fríos como el tempano más helado pero más calientes que un averno, quiero ver sus movimientos en el campo de batalla, quiero verla bailar con su hoja bajo la luz de la luna en medio del velo de la noche, ustedes ven algo horrendo digno de temer, yo veo algo hermoso digno de alabarle dije con una sonrisa, además ustedes no saben lo que en verdad da miedo, si ustedes supieran que esta frente a ustedes…

-Gauuu, parece que la Reina en verdad te dejo bien bobo pero eso fue muy romántico y ohhh..-empezó a hablar Kaho y varias chicas miraban con envidia por mis palabras y algunas otras le despotricaban a sus limiters de porque no son así de románticos con ellas pero todo murió en un silencio total, mire a mi alrededor y cada uno que estaban viendo el mismo punto, atrás de mi, gire mi cuerpo para ver qué era eso, y para mi sorpresa era la misma rubia guerrera que me había interesado completamente roja y con los labios temblando, sus ojos nunca dejaron mi persona, puedo escuchar a Kaho tragar duro y alejarse al otro lado de la mesa lentamente, solo sonreí y levante la mano en expresión de saludo.

-Yo sempai ¿Cómo estás?-le dije con "alegría", y ella dejo escapar un muy pequeño eepp y se dio vuelta de manera dura casi robótica para irse, me quede mirando la puerta por donde se fue junto a todos los demás.

-{Puffff…Jajajajaajajajajajaja eso si fue divertido, una bailarina en el campo de batalla, hermosa, hummm jajajaja buena esa Shakespeare, todo un poeta y la chica se te va, en verdad te queda el amor trágico jajajajaja a dios mío si tuviera vejiga estaría orinándome de la risa jajajajaja no puedo más, por favor sigue así..}-corte el enlace con Paras para evitar seguir escuchando su molesta risa, me levante para irme a por ella no sin antes acercarme a la mesa de Burger Queen. Salí al pasillo para coger su rastro o fragancia, cada humano tiene un aroma especifico, algunos son parecidos pero en verdad son diferentes, su aroma es como la vainilla, la encontré luego de aspirar duro el aire, se fue a la azotea, ahí estaba semi escondida al otro lado de la pared con las rodillas pegadas a su cara y muy roja, cerró los ojos y estaba completamente en su mundo, una muy diminuta sonrisa en su cara, la imagen es muy hermosa.

-Disculpa sempai si te molesto-mi voz la saco d su ensueño, se dio la vuelta tan rápido que creí que uso algún Accel o algo para ello, su cara ahora era peor que un tomate, temblaba y oculto su cara de nuevo lo más que podía en sus piernas para escapar de mi mirada.

-No…no me molesta…solo….solo…..es solo…que…eres el primero…que dice…..algo así….gracias-dijo con la voz tan suave que parecía una niña pequeña, una infante frente a un adolescente o un adulto o algo por el estilo.

-Jejeje bueno, entonces tengo suerte de ser tu primero sempai-le dije y me senté con una sonrisa, me recuerda tanto a Kazuha, un aura de calma y tranquilidad emana de ella pero cuando es necesario se vuelve volátil y poderosa como un incendio, consumiendo todo y a todos a su paso, increíble.

-*gruñido* *gruñido* *gruñido*-fue el sonido que vino de algo, escuche mejor y era su estomago, ella estaba hambrienta y saque la hamburguesa que tenía guardada en mi bolsillo, ella se quedo mirando y extendió su mano con cuidado como si desconfiara de mi, solo moví mi mano con el alimento en respuesta como alentándola a tomarlo, luego de unos segundos tediosos ella lo hizo, lo tomo pero nuestras manos se rozaron y se quedo paralizada, iba a preguntar qué paso cuando con sumo cuidado tomo mi mano libre y la acerco a su cara para ponerla en su mejilla y apoyarse en ella, cerró los ojos como si de esa forma grabara cada sensación de mi piel a fuego en su mente, veo como su respiración se agita un poco, como sus labios se tuercen y abren ligeramente para tomar una bocanada de aire, esos labios rosados carnosos y besables listos para ser marcados, su piel blanca y suave al tacto se calienta en demasía, con mucha lentitud abre los ojos, esas piscinas de un color azul profundo me miran casi de manera embelesada.

-Tu toque….no me molesta…..es el primero que es así…-dijo con cuidado y su cara se sonrojo más todavía, creo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en ella.

-Ohhh pero que pequeña y dulce pantalla tengo delante de mí, tan romántico-una voz melodiosa pero para mí es asquerosa resuena detrás de ambos, los dos nos ponemos de pie y gruñí con enojo total, esto sorprendió a ambas mujeres aquí.

-{No te quedes ahí, estaba disfrutando lo de antes, solo despéjela y sigamos con lo de antes que se estaba poniendo bueno joder, como odio a estas perras qua arruinan el ambiente}-dijo Paras con la voz macabra y llena de malas intenciones.

-{Eso no debes decirlo dos veces}-le replique con enojo, mire con los ojos entrecerrados a mi "enemigo", mi voz fría y deja sin dudar a dudas que no es amistoso en lo más mínimo.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-le cuestione, mejor dicho le ordene, ella sonrió con descaro y se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Ohhhh vaya, me gustan agresivos, así es más divertido Fufufu, mi nombre es Miyabi Kannazuki y te quiero a ti, Aoi Kazuya como mi limiter, ahora deja a la reinita y ven conmigo, te cuidare muy bien-dijo como si fuera lo obvio y se dio la vuelta para caminar como si fuera un hecho de que largaría con ella, a mi lado Satellizer-sempai se quedo mirándome algo asustada como si de verdad la dejaría , solo le di una cálida sonrisa y ella oculto su cara mirando un poco hacia abajo, parece que el sonrojo no se ira de su cara en un largo tiempo…jejeje me gusta esta chica.

-No, me gusta mucho mi compañía actual y no la dejare por carne pasada y ya masticada, no gracias- le dije con desprecio, ella se quedo de piedra y miro de lado, su ojo mirando peligrosamente…..

-¿Qué mierda dijiste?-pregunto con la voz acerada. Solo me reí por este intento de verse amenazante, me incline y mis brazos se volvieron negros por los zarcillos una vez más, pero esta vez estaban dos grandes machetes que llegaban hasta mi talón con un dedo como garra en la empuñadura, los dos mache estaban dentados de varios tamaños, la hoja curvada y ancha, sumamente peligrosa para todo aquel incauto que intentar algo raro, picos como cuernos negros en mi muñeca hasta mis hombros, mis ojos brillando de rojo sangre y el "ojo" Paras se mostro en mi brazo, brillando como rubí de manera morbosa y macabra como si fuera algo de una película de terror.

-Vamos a bailar puta-y dicho esto me abalance sobre ella comenzando mi primer combate en West Genetics..

N/A: hola gente, como están?, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el segundo cap de Nightmare, de seguro les sorprende un Kazuya muy belicista pero esa duda se responderá a su tiempo, solo tengan paciencia, solo les pido eso, además les diré algo desde ya , este fic es harem, y varias pandoras de la serie no tienen limiter aquí, y ahí una muy buena razón, cual es?, solo esperen y sus dudas serán contestadas, espero que le haya gustado y me despido, buenas noches.


End file.
